


A present

by Lainaecen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Humor, Izuna is mean with smaller than him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen
Summary: Izuna has a present for Madara but that’s not his birthday ... is this a good omen?Izuna a un cadeau pour Madara mais ce n’est pas son anniversaire : pas sûr que ce soit une  bonne chose…
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A present

**Author's Note:**

> reading direction: from left to right
> 
> Se lit de gauche à droite

**Author's Note:**

> This joke is boring, i know but i hope you like that …. a some … ^^ ‘
> 
> la blague est nulle, je sais mais j’espère que vous avez apprécié dans une certaine mesure


End file.
